What A Girl Wants What A Guy Needs
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: When Rachel goes to the football practice and talks to Puck, What's really going through Puck's head? Rachel/Puck. One-Shot.


**Summary: **Set at the end of Mash-Up. When Rachel goes to the football practice and talks to Puck, What's really going through Puck's head? Rachel/Puck.

**AN: **This is my first Glee fanfiction, I tried to get Puck just right, because he's my favorite. I'm gonna marry him. (:

**Disclamer: **Even thought the very first conversation is the same one between Rachel and Puck at the end of the Mash-Up episode, that doesn't mean that I own Glee. **THE CONVERSATION IS EDITED SLIGHTLY TO FIT THE STORY LINE.**

* * *

Puck's P.O.V.

This is bullshit. Coach making us choose like that. I've counted at least 5 guys looking up at me like I'm some pussy or some shit like that, just because I choose Glee over them. It wasn't even like that. I wasn't turning on the team. I wasn't choosing Glee club over them. I was choosing _her_.

Oh God. I _am_ turning into a pussy.

"Do you miss it?"

I don't look. The last thing on Earth I want to do is talk to Rachel right now. This isn't the time, or the place, or anything my head can handle right now, "Hell no."

"I hope you didn't pick Glee over football because of me..."

"Why?" She's my girlfriend, why would it matter? We're spending time together, that's what you're supposed to do.

"Because I don't think this relationship is going to work out." She said. Now that. That's just what I needed. My head has another thing to process.

"It's cool. I was gonna break up with you anyway." No I wasn't. The thought hasn't even crossed my mind.

"No you weren't." She better not be smart enough to read minds. That would ruin everything... and freak me out even more then she does on a normal day.

Think fast, Puckerman.

"Yes I was. You wouldn't even let me touch your boobs," I look back out to my team. Finn's taking a break after he got sacked by Marshall. I watch him walk, not in the way Kurt does it, but I just watch him. His eyes fall to us on the bleachers, so I tilt my head to the side a little and pretend I don't notice when I do. All to well. "He's never gonna leave Quinn. Not with that baby in her belly."

"This isn't about Finn. Yes, you're right. I do like him, but I also like you. But I've seen you, and you like her, don't you?" I hear the bleechers shift under her. "I can see you staring at her when I'm staring at Finn. Is that why you joined Glee? To be closer to her."

Does Rachel have an off switch? Really. I'm starting to get really pissed off. She can't even see what I'm doing. I don't think this girl can take a hint at all. She's supposed to be smart, right? Where's her brain when you need it?

"Like I said, There never breaking up. God. What's the matter with me? I'm a stud and I can't even hold onto a chick like you? No offence." That wasn't supposed to come out that way. "Why don't girls like me?"

"Because you're kinda a jerk. No offence." Wow. Harsh, Berry. "I think you want it to much, which is something I can relate to... I want everything to much. Our relationship was built on a fantasy... Like every other one in my life. I just hope we can still be friends."

She put her hand on my shoulder, "We weren't friends before."

I got up and walked away. I couldn't just sit there without saying something. Telling her that there was more then just being around Quinn, because in reality it wasn't. I _was_ there for Rachel. As much as I wanted to push her off a cliff, I'd want her to be completely safe at the bottom.

She made me feel stupid, because half the stuff that came out of her mouth I didn't understand. She wasn't afraid to just tell me that I was being an "arrogant jerk" or a "pompus moron." Everything she said made me feel stupid. She's so smart, and I'm barely getting by with a D average. Just enough to let me play football, and just enough to pass. She knew how to overreact, and that's just been something I've never been able to stand. That's probably why I've never actually kept a girlfriend around for over a few months, every little thing I do makes them turn into some kind of mutant and they act like they're gonna rip my head off and eat me. With Rachel, it's everything anyone does that sends her into overreactive mode.

There was stuff about Rachel that drove me insane, but for everything that drove me insane there was something that made her worth my time. Like her voice. When she sings, I don't want her to stop. I can't really explain how it makes me feel, but it's just heaven to my ears. I'd give up all other music for her to just sing for me instead. She's a pretty fine piece of ass, and her whole innocent act is so fucking sexy. She even knows how to be sexy and beautiful at the same time, it's an art that very few people have ever been able to actually master, yet she's got it down. Everything that's a flaw in her, also turns me on and helps me like her more.

And another thing, she makes me question my feelings about everything, and she also makes me question my sanity. I never question and/or talk about my feelings with anyone, not even myself. Now all I can do is think about how much she amazes me, and pisses me off at the same time. It's crazy. Maybe I'm going crazy. Or turning into Kurt, always ready to talk about my feelings. That's something I can't handle. Suicide, party of one?

Lets just say that Rachel Berry drives me insane because of how confused she makes me about how I feel. I've never felt this way before. Honestly, it's freaking me out.

I didn't know where to go after I left. I didn't feel like going home, I felt like finding Rachel, but after I walked away from her I doubt that was the best idea. Maybe the best thing to do would be to just go out and wait in my truck for a little while, it's better then looking like an idiot for walking around the school when I could have been home hours ago.

The student parking lot was almost empty, with maybe a dozen or so cars there when normally there were almost 150 there. Kind of a big difference. My truck definetly stood out of the crowd. It's huge suspencions that made the bottom of his truck almost 2 feet off the ground and- well... let's just say this thing is** huge**.

Anyway, I sat in the front seat, with my windows down, waiting for nothing to happen. I turned the key backwards in the ignition to just run the new battery I had installed a few days ago. The only thing that really worked when I did that was the radio, and that was all I really needed.

102.4? Nothing.

103.1, now there's something.

Escape The Fate started playing their song Not Good Enough For The Truth In Cliche. For some reason, I felt like this was the best song that could have come on right now. I started singing along, as my hands started the right rhythm on my steering wheel along with the song.

"_Sittin' in this room playing Russian Roulette,_

_Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet._

_Out from the window she her back dropped silhouette,_

_this blood on my hands is something I can not forget."_

I look up out into the parking-lot and I see Rachel walking out with her stupid little pink rolling bag following her, out to her white perfect Prius.

I don't know what came over me, but I got out of my truck and started walking over her. My feet had a mind of their own, and my head definetly had other intentions then just letting her go home without bothering her.

As soon as I got there, I slid infront of the key she was about to unlock the door with and leaned against it with my arms crossed, looking down at her.

"Noah? Wha-... Will you please move?" Rachel said, kinda startled that I was there. She probably didn't think she'd have to deal with me this soon. Too bad.

"No. I need to talk to you."

"Please state your business, and leave." Rachel said, taking a step away from me. I didn't even notice that we were pretty close. It's not like me to not notice that with Rachel. Normally I know if we're in the same room without even looking for her. Again, another thing that I hated.

"We're not breaking up, Berry." I stated. She raised an eyebrow in my direction and took a defensive stance.

"Yes we are. I think I've made it perfectly clear what my intentions were when we talked earlier and I-"

"I know what you ment, but it's not going to happen. I'm not going to let it."

She looked at me and tried to read me. I know she was because she always looks like she's concintrating really hard, "What's your problem with us breaking up? I don't get it, you could have any girl in school."

"Like I said before, we're a couple of good lookin' jews." I smirked and my ego might have been showing a little... or a lot.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry Noah, but that's not enough for me to be in a stable and functioning relationship, I need more."

She took a step to the side and tried to reach around me, but I moved back. Great, now she's mad at me. This wasn't supposed to be going that way.

"Who's to say I can't give you more? I've got a job, I've got a voice, I've got everything you could need. Plus, I'm hot. Why wouldn't you wanna walk around school with me?" I said with a huff. Why's she being so stubborn? It's simple. We like each other, it's not rocket science.

Maybe if it was she'd figure it out sooner, "Noah... I just don't think it's going to work."

"How do you know?" Oh my god, she really is psychic! Fuck.

"We come from two different worlds. I'm from the unpopular group, and you're from the jock group that throws slushies at my friends. It's to different."

"Rachel, when you come up with a logical reason for us not to be together, we can stop being together, but until then be with me and stop making excuses." I said. She sure as hell knew how to push my buttons.

"Fine," She was starting to get mad, her cheeks were flushing and she crossed her arms over her chest. "You come up with a reason we should be together, because I fail to see why."

"Because."

"Sorry Noah, but that reason's not good enough. Now if you'll excuse me?" Rachel said holding out her key. Ha. Like I was going to move.

"Okay, okay," I said. This was it. I felt like I was going to puke, and this kind of scared me. I didn't want to pull a Kurt and throw up on her, that'd definetly kill my points here. I've never really felt this way around a girl. Not even with Quinn, and I had the biggest crush on her ever. That was until I met Rachel. I hope I don't throw up.

"Rachel..." I took her hand, and she looked a little scared, "Believe it or not, I really like you. You may make me want to light myself on fire, but all of that stuff that you do makes me like you. I know that sounds weird and all, but I do. I don't want to stop being with you, and it's really up to you, but I just wanted to let you know that I really do care about you."

She looked really shocked, and sort of confused. I watched her mouth open a little and then close almost a dozen times before I got annoyed.

"Well?"

"Sorry. Sorry, I'm just... not used to this. Seeing this side of Noah Puckerman. I have to admit it's catching me off guard quite a lot." Rachel said, her mouth was still doing that awkward thing, and I just kinda looked at her weird. She must have noticed because she stopped and bit her lip.

"The sweet side only comes out when no one's around, and when it's really called for. I think now was a good time to whip it out, don't you?" I said.

She still didn't seem convinced, more nervous then anything, "I don't know..."

"Lets put it this way, and brace yourself, you're about to see Noah Puckerman at his most sensitive and open, you ready?" She shook her head, "I need to be with you Rachel, it's the only way that I can actually get through Glee and the rest of the time I'm around you. There, I said it."

She was quiet. And yeah, it was the awkward silence that no one ever wants to be in. "Noah... I think we can try."

"Really?" I asked, keeping it cool. Actually, I was just in shock. She shook her head.

I smiled, and pulled her arm so now we were hugging, with my head resting on top of hers. I loved how her hair smelt, just like vanilla. I closed my eyes, and I'm pretty sure she did too. She burried her face in my chest and I took a deep breath in.

"Noah?" I opened my eyes and pulled back so I could look down at her.

"Hmm?"

"Just for the record... I've want to be with you, too. For a while. And I really didn't want to break up, I just got scared." She said and got shy.

I looked her in the eyes, and my hand moved to her waist, and the other one moved so that it was cupping her cheek. I tilted her head up and put my forehead on hers.

"Glad the feeling's mutual." I said right before kissing her. I felt her smile into the kiss, and I was happy with that.

I was happy with _her._

And now, this whole nice Puck shit is going to end. It's pissing me off... Unless she likes it, then it might just rear it's ugly head again in the future.

* * *

**AN: **It's my first Glee fic, tell me if I'm doing good?


End file.
